Crossing paths
by wrestecw23
Summary: Harry and the gang are going to ST.Louis, Asher and Harry meet before adding Jean-Claude into it as well?, WHAT! they have meet before and they are...Anita Blake and Harry Potter crossover, Jean-Claude/Asher/Harry. charcter bashing, yaoi and other paring
1. Harry Potter's side of things

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.

CROSSOVER ALART!!: this fanfic is a crossover and it's an Anita Blake and Harry Potter crossover and might (not sure yet) have all that yaoi, hentai, male on male and such. If you don't like, you can still read as I'm not sure if it's going in or not, let the fanfic write itself!

Crossing Paths – chapter 1

Harry was sitting on a log by the great lake, watching the giant squid plays with the fish. Classes were out for the summer holidays and his 'relatives' had made it quite clear that he was not to come back this again.

Suddenly Ron came running out of the castle, "Hey! Harry, guess what!" yelled Ron as he came to a stop by Harry, trying to catch his breath

"What?" asked Harry, wonder what could have gotten Ron this existed beside's food and Quidicth.

"Have you heard? There's this city that's just made being a magical creature and human equal city, like where being a magical creature is aloud in the eyes of the muggle law and they live with muggles, and there's even laws to help protect them and everything, just like a normal human!" said Ron excitedly.

"Really?" asked Harry, How muggles can be so expecting, he thought, basing his knowledge of muggles expecting magic on his 'relatives' actions and thoughts.

"Yeah," Said Ron "Hermione told me about it! She's going their summer holiday with her parents and has invited us to come with her to! She says it's ok by her parents!"

"What's it called?" asked Harry as they walked towards the castle to meet up with Hermione, who was waiting for them in the entrance hall.

"It's called St. Louis, honestly Ron! Didn't you tell him anything?!" said Hermione as they came into the entrance hall.

.................

A/N:Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!

This is my first ever FanFic so go easy on me!

Arthur wrestecw23

My beta is Yamiyugi23

Thank u to my beta Yamiyugi23


	2. Anita Blake's side of things

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.

Crossing paths chapter 2

After having to save the city again, it was decided that a bit of down time was needed.

So this is where we find Anita Blake, Jason, Jean-Claude and Asher, in the cirrus of the dammed, having a movie night.

Jason got up and walked towards the TV, and turned around so he was facing them, while leaning on the TV.

"Alright guys! I found a horror for use to watch but after everything in our lives, I find it more of a comedy!" joked Jason

They all laughed at what he said as he put the DVD into the DVD player (that Jean-Claude had finally gotten when he found out that he would be having non-human giant slumber parties) and walked back to his seat and settled down on the floor with his head in Jean-Claude's lap.

As time past and the movie came to the suspense part (yamiyugi23 says: you know the bit that all ways makes you jump?) they all cuddled close together, getting into the movie, it was just as the murderer was about to jump out of the shadow's and murder their first victim in the small group when….

RING RING RING RING RING goes the phone!

Its screeching cry makes everyone jump.

"Ouch, sorry Jean-Claude" apologies Jason, who jumped up off of Jean-Claude's lap and banged his head against his chin.

"Don't worry about it" answers Jean-Claude while getting up to answer the phone.

"Anita? Asher? What's so funny?" demanded Jason.

Anita and Asher had been laughing the whole time.

"I'm sorry Jason but after everything we've been though, yet were still able to be scared by this silly horror movie!" replies Anita.

They all start laughing at that again, but it stops when Jean-Claude re-enters the room with a serious look on his face.

"Harry Potter and his amis et famille are coming to our city." Said Jean-Claude seriously while looking at Asher.

Asher's just sits their, shocked, 'can it be!' thinks Asher 'after all this time is my Harry my pantera pequeña de emralde coming back to me? Has my pantera pequeña de emralde final been able to get away from those evil people?'

Asher and Jean-Claude's eyes meet and with a silent agreement, they will get back Asher's pantera pequeña de emralde and Dumbledore and his followers will pay for doing what they did to Harry.

Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?

Beta by yamiyugi23 and she used this site for the English to French translations:

.com/

Look's like its going to be an Asher/Harry in the pairings but not sure if it will be a Asher/Harry/Jean-Claude pairing, you lot out their better vote and help us decide!!

Until next time!!


	3. Harry Potter's side of things 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.

**Crossing paths chapter 3**

**At the burrow**, Harry and Ron packing for the trip to St. Louis.

"Are you sure that we've got everything?" asked Harry. Harry was happy because no durselys.

"I think so" replied Ron as Ron's mother, Molly walked into the room.

"Oh Ron, Harry!" says Molly, "You have got everything you need yes, so I don't have to ask anymore" She then walks out of the room.

Harry and Ron shouted "YES!!" happy with no more nagging Molly. They really did love her, but they could only take so much of her nagging.

Molly keeps ask them if they've got everything there clothes are all over the place.

After Harry and Ron have packed everything and made sure that nothing is left behind, which was helpfully helped with a couple of charms from Molly, they were off. Molly taking Harry and Ron and no one else, just thinking of the chaos that Arthur could cause around all those muggle things.

**Hermione's House:**

Hermione is also packing for the trip which she is also worrying about.

"Have I packed enough clothes? Oh! and my books!"

With that she runs around her room trying to pack everything, with her parents just keeping out of the way of all that chaos.

**At the airport:**

Harry, Ron and Molly have arrived at the airport early and they are waiting Hermione so they could catch the plane they are in a rush cause the plane is about to take off.

They all jump up when they see Hermione and her parents coming over.

"Sorry everyone" apologies Hermione's "Had some trouble packing and getting here, traffic was horrible!"

"Don't worry dear" says Molly, "Come on now, I believe that your flight is here, now, how do we do this? How do you fit so many people in?"

"Wow!! These planes are strange" Ron says "how do you get into the inside of these metal birds?"

With that said they all mange to catch their slight, with only a few comments on how crazy muggles are, with Molly waving them off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is going to be the Anita Blake gangs side of things.

Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?

AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!

Authored by wrestecw23

Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23


	4. Anita Blake's side of things 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.

**Crossing paths chapter 4**

Jean-Claude's office

Anita, Asher, Jason and Jean-Claude all gathered in Jean-Claude's office to discuses the visitors that would soon be arriving in their city, St. Louis.

Jean-Claude was leaning against the wall by a piece of art my some French artiest, while Anita and Jason casually fell into the big, comfy, winged back chairs. Asher leant against the desk in a elegant and refined manner. Even though they were not even trying these vampires was still God like in their appearance.

"Why are they coming here?" said worriedly Jason, while leaning over the arm of his chair and playing with a tall, grass like plant that someone had forgotten to water.

"Well ma loup, they are coming here on a vacation. Also, Asher and I have a special someone in that group" replies Jean-Claude with a nod of agreement from Asher.

They all go quiet in shock and Jean-Claude turns towards Anita and quietly say to only them "I have met this one before his name was Harry Potter."

The three of them turn to look at each other slowly, as they remembered Harry Potter, the legendry pantera pequeña de emralde.

"Yes, I think he was." Says Anita with Asher and Jean-Claude agreeing with her.

With that confirmed they turned to Jason who was still taking no notice and playing with the half dead plant.

"I believe he was in this city before." Jean-Claude repeats for Jason's benefit, bringing him back into the conversation.

But no one knows who was involved with him being there or what made him go away.

Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?

AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!

Arthur wrestecw23

Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23


	5. And they all meet!

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.

Crossing Paths**-chapter 5**

The plan landed in the airport, and they made their way though the different parts of arrivals and into the lounge where they can meet you with family and friends, Ron turned green, ran to a lonely looking bin and stuck his head into a bin, while Hermione's parents went to see if he was ok.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, noticing some people standing around that seemed to be starting at them, and looking a bit weird out at Ron.

"Yes Harry?" replied Hermione.

"Are they meant to be meeting us here or not it's just those people over their aren't giving off anything human and it's a full moon so it won't be any were's and it's also night Hermione" Harry said looking at the figures in front of him and Hermione who was now looking in the direction Harry had just been looking.

That was when she saw them; there were four; the one which stuck out the much (or at least in Harry's mind when he was pointing them out to Hermione) was the Blonde who had his hair cascading down the one side of his face; he looked like a painting of an angel, he was perfect; what with his blue eyes which stood out and made him look all the more Beautiful. Looking at this gorgeous figure before him made him feel aroused, he hadn't felt like this before well not as much as he did right now anyway.

**On the other side of the room**:

What Harry didn't notice was that Asher was looking at him and his nose flared as he felt the Emerald eyed beauty's arousal coming from him. It made a small smile form his lips '_Interesting'_ was Asher's last thought before he started walking towards the beauty and his companions.

**Beta says:**

Their, this is another chapter done! Lucky lot you all are! You got two new chapters in one day! This Beta is tired so I'll go now (it is somewhere like around midnight here, I stayed up late for you!!) So I hope you like this chapter!

**Author says:**

Sorry about yamiyugi23 but she is tired and she's got college tomorrow. Enjoy your two new chapters!

**Author and Beta says: **Please review and rate! And for those who have added our story and us to their alerts, fav's and that sort of thing and have review, and now I've only got one thing to say!

THANK YOU, it means a lot to us!!


	6. Intro's and car ride's

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.

**Crossing paths chapter 6**

As the two groups where staring intensely at each other it seemed time had all but stopped.

Then a man who had the same midnight hair as him self but was longer and curlier, and was wearing a lacey shirt that seemed to only allow him to wear it as it would be too feminine for anyone else to wear came over to them.

With him was an equally handsome man who had his long blond hair cascading down his face, hiding it like a curtain, got up of the wall he was resting against and walked over to them with the other man.

"Hello" the dark haired man said "My name is Jean-Claude; I welcome you to this fair city. This man beside's me is called Asher."

Asher just nodded his head in greeting.

Hermione's parent's introduced them quickly, a bit shocked at these handsome men who appeared to be their to take them to their hotel.

Seeing that they were listening to him, Jean-Claude continued. "I must ask you to be careful when walking the streets of this city along, we won't want any thing to happen."

"We the car has arrived" said Asher.

"Ah, lets me on our way then" Jean-Claude said.

As they got to the exit, they all saw the 'car'. It was Ron and his big mouth that voiced every ones thoughts.

"You call this a car?" said a shocked Ron "It's more like a castle with wheels"

They put their luggage in the back of the car and got in. Jean-Claude and Asher chose to sit on either side of Harry. It was just as posh on the inside as the outside.

As the car started moving and the streets of the city went by, the talk turned towards the hotel they would be staying at.

"The hotel that we are staying in is in a nice area of the city" said Asher "It is a top of the range, it was awarded five stars. The privet suites they have are for up to 3 people and are lovely."

The car gently came to a stop and they all got out of the car and went inside while their luggage was taken by the bell hops.

Harry noticed that as the bell hops took their luggage into the hotel and up to their room for them that they had fangs. Harry had no problem with magical creatures as he was friends with half-giants and house elves but this had taken him by surprise.

'I wonder if this is what Hermione and Ron said about the city living in harmony with magical creatures?' wondered Harry. 'Must be, to have vampires as the night shift'

Harry looked towards his friends and saw Hermione and Ron talking with Jean-Claude about the city and what was in it. They seemed to be taking this well, too well, or had they not noticed or had he been spending too much time with Mad Eye Moody?

As they walk into the hotel, the door's open automatically, making Ron jump and Hermione having to explain magic doors moving by themselves.

Harry looked to the two handsome men and saw they were over at the reception, booking them in.

They took the time to look around while waiting for their rooms and once again, Ron's big mouth voiced what was on their minds.

"This place is huge!" said Ron in shock.

"Alright everyone, here is your room keys and we'll meet back here, at 9pm tomorrow night" Said Jean-Claude while Asher gave them their card key's.

As they walked to their rooms to see who they would be sharing with it became apparent to Harry that he was sharing with the two god like creatures, but as he opened the door he saw three human sized coffins, the correct size for him and his room mates….

**Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?****  
****AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!****  
****Authored by wrestecw23****  
****Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23**


	7. Alone with two vamps

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.**

"blah" means talking

'_blah' _means flashback

'blah' means thought

+blah+ means mind link

mon amour means my love

pantera pequeña de emralde means my emralde eyed panther

**Crossing paths chapter 7**

As Harry looked around the room, trying to not notice the coffins, he notices some side doors.

'Wow' Harry thought 'one hotel room seems to be the size of a flat!'

Harry took a hesitant first step towards the nearest side door, hoping to see what was in their when a elegant hand landed on his shoulder. His hand, which was half way to the door, stopped and went to the hand on his shoulder, he felt the hand as he turned around. He slowly glanced at the person and saw it was one of the God like creatures, Asher.

"As you can see" Asher said to Harry as Harry relaxed, "there are three coffins but if you get lonely you can shear with one of us, or we can ask for one that all three of us and fit into"

"Oh I think he would like to share a coffin with both of use" Jean-Claude says.

The voice of Jean-Claude made Harry jump sky high.

He turned around to see Jean-Claude leaning against the wall that is next to the door, with his arms behind his back, smirking in his own sexy way.

"err, if its ok with you two" says a blushing Harry "I think I'll just sleep on the floor"

"But my pantera pequeña de emralde, we thought that you wanted to experience the culture of this city?" asked a smirking Asher.

Harry's face now turns went bright red and he couldn't look at the two handsome men in front of him.

Jean-Claude taking pity on Harry said "We can all get ready to turn in now, maybe I should order room service, and then when it is time, Harry can then pick where to sleep"

"Oui, this is acceptable, let order some 'food' said Asher smirking to Jean-Claude "I'm hungrey, and I know that Harry must be too, after all those plane meals."

They both turn to look and Harry, who had managed to pull himself back together enough to answer.

"err, y-y-y-yes FOOD! That would be great thanks! Replied Harry.

Jean-Claude nods and goes though the side door that Harry had tried to go in.

'Must be a phone in there with room service' thought Harry.

"Harry?" the voice made poor Harry jump mile high for the second time that night.

"The hotel has put our things away. So if you want to get ready for bed then some things for your use has been laid out in the bathroom, which is to your left" Asher said while pointing to a door that must have been the bathroom "When you come out the room service should be here."

"Thanks!" replies Harry "I'll do that!"

_**Some time later**_

As Harry was coming out of the bathroom (thank God that he managed to find a bath robe! He couldn't believe they gave him this to ware! And he couldn't find anything else to were so he was stuck!)

He saw Jean-Claude and Asher sitting in chairs at a table drinking what appeared to be red wine. Harry walked over quietly and sat in the last empty chair.

"Here, have some of these blueberries" say's Jean-Claude pushing a bowl towards him.

"They are lovely" agreed Asher taking another sip of his red wine "they were picked at the best moment to make sure that the taste is divine"

With a nod of his head, Harry carefully take's one out of the bowl and eats it.

"Wow! These are great!" beams Harry.

Smiling at Harry's happiness, Jean-Claude and Asher talked thought their mind link.

+What has happened to him to make him so Harry for something so simple, mon amour+ asked Jean-Claude though their mind link.

+I don't know what happened to our pantera pequeña de emralde but we have him now and were not going to let them take he away again+ replies Asher

They sit their thinking about that night when that the mad man came and took their Harry.

_Flashback_

"_Dumbledore, give us Harry back! And stop this madness at once!" shout's Jean-Claude._

"_NO! You monsters took him away for his loving relatives! I'm not going to let dark creatures like you near my weapon! Say's Dumbledore a bit crazily "Though, I suppose something will have to be done about his memory of you and this place, lovely talking to you, bye."_

_With that, Dumbledore and his group pop away with their pantera pequeña de emralde before they could do anything about it._

_End of flashback_

Their memories of that horrible night were broken by the sound of Harry's getting up from the table.

Jean-Claude was feeling a bit off with all his memories so told Harry about the bed.

"Pantera pequeña de emralde, in the room that I went in earlier there is a proper bed, you can sleep in their" says Jean-Claude.

"Yes, thanks, I'll do that" replies Harry.

The two vampires watched their pantera pequeña de emralde go into the bedroom.

+now?+ asked Asher

+no, let him get settled first+ replied Jean-Claude.

**With Harry**

"Thank Merlin that I was able to get though today" said Harry to himself.

It seemed that Harry was having headaches and the headaches came more and more often and with some weird memories.

_**10 mins **_**later**

+now+ said Jean-Claude getting up.

+yes+ agreed Asher.

As the sun rose and the two vampires 'died' next to Harry for the day and Harry would latter wake up with them snuggling him.

Though, all was not well, as though their mind link the two vampires dreamed of the first time they meet their pantera pequeña de emralde.

**Until next time!**

**What do you think? Any good?**

**  
****AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review and rate!**

**  
****Authored by wrestecw23**

**  
****Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23**


	8. Breakfast time and what to do

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.**

**Crossing paths chapter 8**

As the darkness came again to rule the city, they all got reluctantly out of their beds and got dressed.

As a bright red faced and fully dressed Harry came out of his room, trying to get those touches that the two sexy vampires gave him. Yes, Harry had finally got up the courage that morning to ask if his two room mates were vampires, and his answer.

"We never hid it from you did we? You thought those coffins were a joke and we were drinking red wine and why do you think we sleep all day for and stay up all night?" was what the two vampires had told him.

The hand of Jean-Claude on his shoulder, letting Harry knows that Jean-Claude and Asher were ready and with that they started the walk down to the dinning room to eat with the others.

"Honestly Ronald, why couldn't you just let me ask them a few questions?" Harry heard Hermione yell at Ron as the three of them got nearer the dining room.

"It was rude! And you call me hurtful to other people's emotions! And if your going to go into 'research mode' lets at least eat first!" they heard Ron answering back.

As they turned the corner they saw Hermione standing their, holding another book, and Ron, who was standing their, with his arms crossed. They were both glaring at each other as if it would be the end of the world if they didn't.

"But look at the bell hops! Their vampires!" Say's Hermione "I bet there are other kinds of creature's here! I just have to study!"

"T-t-t-t-the bell hops are vampires?" ask Ron

"Yes Ron! Wasn't you listening to be!" replies Hermione "and why do you think our guide's sleep in the day? Have fangs and are oh I don't know, DEAD!"

"Cool, I always wanted to meet a vampire!" Ron say's, excitedly "I love the way they can move so fast! Think of that speed if I could use it in Quidicth!"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione say's while shaking her head "Oh hi Harry, Mr. Jean-Claude and Mr. Asher, my parents have gone in and have found a table for use, come on and I'll take you to them".

With that they all followed Hermione over to the table that they were going to eat at.

Hermione's parent sighed in anyone as they saw their daughter with another book coming towards the table, "Remember the table rules dear, no studying while eating your meal" say's Hermione's Father.

Hermione huffs and gives her book to her parents before sitting down to eat. They all order a cooked breakfast (what can we say? Both author and beta is English! lol) while the vampires have the same red wine.

They talked about many things and soon it turned to what they were going to do that night.

"I want to go clubbing so we can all see these magic light's that these muggles all seem so found of!" says Ron, with that said they all stop what they are doing and laugh at Ron.

"Oh Ronald!" huffs Hermione "You should of taken muggles studies! Its technology, the 'magic lights' are just…' and with that Hermione told Ron all about the club's lights.

"Sorry about that" Harry sheepishly says to the vampires "Back home theirs not really a lot of technology, its basically similar to…err…you could say medieval England."

"Yes Ron its cause of technology Harry says with a grin".

"We will do a club then" Asher said smirking "As Ron seems to want to see these 'magic lights' so much"

With that they all broke out laughing again as Ron went as red as his hair.

After they all eat their fill they sat their letting their breakfast go down and talked about what clubs are in St. Louis.

"I know of a club that we can all go to" said a smirking Jean-Claude, with his arms crossed across his chest. Asher soon caught on and smirked back at the ideas that his mon amour.

"What is it called?" asked Hermione's mother, Mary "Is it a safe place?" Mary said all this while glancing towards her daughter and her friends.

"Don't worry ma dame" Jean-Claude said while kissing Mary's hand, making her blush "It is perfectly safe, myself and Asher go their a lot. It's called Guilty Pleasure"

"Well, if you're sure." Says Hermione's father, John.

With that they all leave the room to get ready to go clubbing. As they were leaving, Harry noticed that Asher and Jean-Claude were talking to each other about doing some think and Harry thought that they called him when he thought he heard them say his name and goes over to them asking "You called me over?"

"Not telling you, if you want to know then just wait and see what happens at the club tonight" says Jean-Claude.

Jean-Claude and Asher just smile sexily at him thinking about his surprise and what they will do with him at the club and what they should do first to him.

**Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?****  
****AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!****  
****Authored by wrestecw23****  
****Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23**


	9. naughty dance's and kidnapping's

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.**

**By the way this will be a shorter chapter then normal, as me and my Beta needed to get the plot going.**

**Crossing paths chapter 9**

As the car pulled up to the club known as Guilty Pleasures only Harry, Jean-Claude, Ron, Hermione and Asher got out of the car and went into the club.

It turned out that when Hermione's parents had found out about what the club was like, they had decided to stay at the hotel and do some of their own things.

Hermione and Ron had decided to go off on their own as to explore the club, promising not to go out of the club, allowing Jean-Claude, Asher and Harry head to a private room. Though it was a blushing Harry that followed the two God like creatures. That the crowds seemed to part for them as they went into a private room.

As they closed the door, Harry looked around the room; it was beautifully done with a lone comfy looking, wooden chair by itself in the middle of the room.

And with out realizing it, Harry was pushed into that lone chair, while Jean-Claude and Asher got up and started their dance

'This must be what they were talking about and refused to tell me' thought a red faced Harry.

Asher and Jean-Claude get up and they both start dancing sexily. Jean-Claude starts to strip for Harry, while Asher dances around him. Jean-Claude takes his shirt off while Asher is still dancing around him.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the sexy God like creatures. They were like fallen angles to Harry.

As things got hot and was going to the next level …

There is a knock on the door, it was Hermione.

As Jean-Claude got dressed again and Harry got his blush and arousal back under control, Asher went to answer the door.

Angrily Asher (sexually frustrated vampire anyone? Lol) opened the door and to shout and the girl for interpreting them, his demander was changed in a flash when he saw Hermione's scared and worried face.

As Asher let Hermione in, she saw Harry and ran to him, crying for all she was worth.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly

"Harry, (sob) Its Ron, he went to (sob) the restroom to catch his breath and (sob, cough hiccup) and he has gone" Hermione says while crying into Harry's chest.

The room went totally silent at what Hermione had said. Ron had been kidnapped…

**Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?**

**Thanks for the review's they help give me ideas for the next chapter.**

**  
AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!**

**  
Authored by wrestecw23**

**  
Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23**


	10. Anita's breakdown?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.**

**Crossing paths chapter 10**

With what Hermione said had sunken in and they all rushed out of the room and went to search for Ron.

As they separated into their own groups to make sure that they searched the whole club. Jean-Claude and Harry searched the staff only areas and the side rooms. Asher and Hermione searched the main rooms of the club.

The reason that they chose the groups the way they did also was because if they ran into any trouble then they would have one vampire and one magical person in each of the groups to help out.

As Jean-Claude and Harry rush about opening and closing doors, they interrupt people in private rooms, as they all keep looking they cannot find any sign of Ron, causing them to panic even more to go though them.

Asher and Hermione stayed close together, not wanting to make get lost in the sea of people, as they look for Ron, they knock into people and push past without any notice. Panic rising in them both.

'I just can't loss Ron' thought Hermione to herself as she ran around with Asher looking for Ron.

"HEY, GUYS!" shouted Harry "Come quick, I found something!" With that said they were all at Harry's side in a flash.

"What is it mon amour?" asked Jean-Claude

"It's a note," Harry say's while giving it to Asher to read the note.

Asher read the note out for all of them to hear:

'Jean-Claude, Asher, and the two children humans,

If you want to see your friend again then come alone to private room number eleven. If there is more of you I will know and your friend will be killed on the spot if it is more then you four.'

"I don't have a name or anything?" asked Hermione in tears.

"Non, désolé" replied Asher.

With that they gather up some were's and dancers to come with them but wait outside of the room for them incase any problems should arise.

Private room eleven was at the back of the club, out of the way of all the noise and racket of other people. As they got their, they were all getting more nervous though Jean-Claude and Asher did not show it. Harry reached towards the door handle and opened it slowly and carefully.

As Asher, Jean-Claude and Harry enter the room, they look up to see who it is and what is happening, only to be shocked by what they see.

Anita was curled up on one of the red leather couches on one side of the room holding it at Ron, shaking like a leaf.

Ron was tied up to a chair and gagged on the other side of the room, with the chair rocking to his movements as he tried to get free.

"_ma petite, _are you alright?" asked a nervous Jean-Claude at seeing the executioner like this.

"Jean-Claude! Asher!" Anita shouts when she notices them, "Thank God your hear," she throws herself onto Jean-Claude and whispers into his ear while they are hugging "That boy's not human, his a zombie, but the feeling I get from that boy, its like the feeling I get from zombies."

"_ma petite,_ are you sure?" asks Jean-Claude, holding Anita close to him, "Are you well? When was the last time you had a break, relaxed, enjoyed your self and truly let your guard down?"

"About five years I think," Anita muttered, while snuggling into Jean-Claude's body, seeking comfort.

"I think that you should join us on our holiday and relax Anita," Jean-Claude said while silently giving the signal to Asher to come and help him with Anita while Harry and Hermione would go and untie Ron.

Asher walked over to the couch that Jean-Claude and Anita was on and sat down next to them, he then stroked Anita's hair, making her fall asleep on Jean-Claude.

"Tell anyone who needs to know that Anita is now on vacation and won't be available until the master vampire of this city says so," whispered Jean-Claude to Asher as not to wake up the sleeping Anita in his arms "Tell them that she is not going to go back and do any work until I say so and if they've got a problem with that they can come and have it out with me."

With that in agreement they turn their heads to the others in the room, Hermione and Harry had untied Ron and were hugging him while Ron kept saying softly, over and over:

"She thought I was a zombie and she was protecting every one."

**Hi every one!**

**So, what do you think?**

**Any good? **

**AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you Review and rate!**

**  
****Authored by wrestecw23**

**  
****  
****Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23 **

**yamiyugi23 say's now I've got to do my Anita Blake and Harry Potter crossover story! My poor fingers! Hope you lot like how I changed it as well.**


	11. Group Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.**

**Crossing paths chapter 11**

As they slowly got up from where they were sitting, Jean-Claude and Asher looked to Harry and his group, nodding to the door. Harry saw the nod and got his group to followed the two vampires out of the room and out of the club to where a limo was waiting for them to take them to the circus of the damned.

As they got into the limo, with Hermione and Ron in each others arms and with Asher holding Harry who seemed that he could fall asleep at any second, he took the chance to have a look at Anita as he sat down and the limo started moving.

Anita was still in Jean-Claude's arms, fast asleep to the world as she was carried. As she slept, Jean-Claude could see the wariness in his _ma petite._ Anita's eyes had big dark bags under them, her body was too tensed with stress, and her face was slightly pale with being under to much work. She could do with a relaxing holiday, both of his ma petite and _pantera pequeña de emralde_.

As he looked over to Harry, who looked like he was just as bad as Anita (if your wondering why Jean-Claude and Asher didn't notice Harry's wariness before lets just pretend that Harry had glamour's on from Hogwarts that hide his appearance until they stopped working that night) it was then decided then that he would make sure to give his love and one of his best friends a vacation that they could truly relax on and that they could let down their shield and be themselves. If their was any problems because of that then he, Jean-Claude, master vampire of St. Louis would deal with it.

As the limo pulled up and came to a stop outside of the entrance to his rooms, he took the still sleeping Anita into his arms and carried her down the hallways, to an underground set of rooms.

When he had just came out of the come that he had put Anita into so she could rest in peace he saw Asher putting an adorable sleeping Harry to bed, he looked like a kitten, all snuggled up to Asher, and with that thought he went to the sitting room where Hermione and Ron was and Asher joined them awhile later after making sure Harry was comfy.

"What can we do now?" asked a board Ron who was still on a bit of adrenalin rush from earlier.

"Well how about we do some bonding?" asked a smirking Asher that made Ron and Hermione pale a bit.

With that decided they left Anita and Harry to rest with other were's and vampire's guarding them (protective much, Jean-Claude, Asher) they head up ground again, to the Circus of the Damned where they could see vampire clowns and werewolf's both groups head towards the direction of the bar so they could order some drinks. Ron and Hermione found a table for their group while Asher and Jean-Claude take another table went to the bar and ordered the drinks and brought them over.

Ron talks about his kidnapping, while blowing it out of prospective each time, what started with only one attacker had turned into a whole army of them.

While Hermione was listening to Ron go on and on about the 'kidnapping', which she lost her attention in after he told it to her for the fourth time and that was about six hundred times of it been told between then and now, she couldn't remember, but as she watched him take a sip of his beer so he could continue with his story, Hermione found that she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Hermione why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ron.

"Well, I have something to tell you Ron," Hermione said while her hair covered her eyes, and she said to him with a huge red bush and she had never been more embarrassed in her life "I love you Ron," quickly leaning over to him and kissing him on the check at quickly pulling back shyly, while Ron just sat their in shock.

While this was going on Harry was sipping his drink and looking at what was going on around him quiet happily until he heard Jean-Claude's and Asher's discussion by accident.

"Why does something like earlier always happen when we try to seduce our Harry?" whispered Asher to Jean-Claude.

"I'm not sure," whispered Jean-Claude back, "We need to find out when out Harry has to leave the city and seduce him into being our mate before then so he will come back and live with use while his not at Hogwarts."

With that in mind, both vampires were determined to wind over their Harry's heart and hopefully make him stay with them forever.

As they turned towards Harry (who had only heard small bits and peaces as this was vampire's whispering with their sure senses, Harry felt as if his life got even harder.

"Harry, when are you going back to England for the start of your next school year?" was the question he was asked by two detmeind vampires.

**Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?****  
****AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!**

**  
****Authored by wrestecw23****  
****  
****Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23**


	12. truths about love and seduceing plots

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.**

**Crossing paths chapter 12**

As Hermione sits their, blushing and doing an impersonation of Hinta from Naruto (Don't own Naruto or make money or any rights and such), Ron sits on the other side of the table, not moving and had gone into shock, anime and manga style (you know where the character goes all white and has line down them?). Once they could look at each other, the conversation started.

"So since when did you start having these feelings for me?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I love you Ron, since that time in second year, I gave harry a hug but not you it's because I had a crush on you and now it's only grown into true love," said Hermione shyly.

Ron takes a sip of his drink still to shock to say anything at all.

On the other side of the table, another new development was under way by Jean-Claude and Asher on different methods on how to get Harry to be theirs.

"Well we could use mind manipulation" says Asher with a smirk.

"That sounds like a good idea" he smiles back "but how about we use it as a last resort as we want him to be ours by his free will?" he smiles licking his lips.

"Yes, that is true," replied Asher "We can seduce him, did you see the way he blushed the last time we tried?"

_Flashback_

_As they closed the door, Harry looked around the room; it was beautifully done with a lone comfy looking, wooden chair by itself in the middle of the room._

_And with out realizing it, Harry was pushed into that lone chair, while Jean-Claude and Asher got up and started their dance_

'_This must be what they were talking about and refused to tell me' thought a red faced Harry._

_Asher and Jean-Claude get up and they both start dancing sexily. Jean-Claude starts to strip for Harry, while Asher dances around him. Jean-Claude takes his shirt off while Asher is still dancing around him._

_Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the sexy God like creatures. They were like fallen angles to Harry._

_As things got hot and was going to the next level …_

_There is a knock on the door, it was Hermione_.

_End of Flashback_

At the memory of the last time both master vampires eyes were filled with lust and their face's had VERY happy smirks on their faces. They would have gotten him that time if it wasn't for the interruption.

Oh well, their is always next time was the message shared between the two lustful vampires silently, no words were needed.

**Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?****  
****AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!****  
****Authored by wrestecw23****  
****  
****Thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23**


	13. The start of the talks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.**

**Hi everyone! This is yamiyugi23's own work as wrestecw23 has gotten stuck for ideas on this story. Also any idea's on where the story should go is welcomed.  
**

**Crossing paths chapter 13**

_Last time_

_Oh well, theirs always next time was the message shared between the two lustful vampires silently, no words were needed._

_This time_

As the evening continued and midnight came, along with the shock that Hermione and Ron was know officially a couple and they had gone off somewhere to do 'couple stuff', leaving Jean-Claude and Asher alone.

"I think that it might be a good idea if we went back to our rooms and checked on _ma petite_ and _pantera pequeña de emralde_ to see how they are doing," Said Jean-Claude, while getting up out of his chair.

"Oui, but I do wonder how our _pantera pequeña de emralde_ could of hid his wariness from use," wondered Asher, while also getting up out of his chair and joined Jean-Claude in a slow and gentle walk towards their under ground rooms "I mean his just as bad, if not worse then Anita."

"It must have something to do with our _pantera pequeña de emralde _being a wizard of some kind," Jean-Claude thought out loud "I think they have these things called 'Glamour's' that change your appearance like make-up and plastic surgery but is only temporary."

They finished their quite discussion and came to the doors that would lead them down stairs to their rooms under the circus. They went down the stairs and into the lounge area to see Anita and Harry curled up together on the couch covered by a big thick blanket and they seemed to be having fun talking about nonsense.

Jean-Claude quietly watched the pair from the shadows. He was happy to seem two of his most important people, happy, enjoying themselves and letting their guard down for the fist time in ages as they were confident in Jean-Claude's and Asher's abilities to protect them.

Asher had heard the laughing and came to a complete stop next to Jean-Claude. Looking at Anita and Harry, they seem a lot better from just having a peaceful and relaxed night sleep, the bags under their eyes had started to lighten up in color and they seemed happier and more alive then before.

Sensing that their time of observation was going to end soon, the two vampires came out of the shadows and towards Anita and Harry, making themselves known as not to make Anita and Harry jump.

"How are you doing?" Asher asked Anita and harry.

"Fine" was the joint reply

"What I would like to know is how you got yourselves into the state you had and why did you hide it from me and not just taken a vacation," Asked Jean-Claude.

"Everyone needs to have breaks, now and then, its nothing to be ashamed of," Asher added to what Jean-Claude had said and then continued "So, how and why did you two work yourselves into the state you did and why not take a vacation or at the very least come and speak to myself or Jean-Claude?"

Anita and Harry shared guilty glances at each other before giving each other the strength to answer the two master vampire's questions. Anita decided that she would go first; it would give Harry enough time to get himself mentally repaired enough.

"Well, its like this you see…"Anita began talking.

**I know, yamiyugi23, putting a cliff hanger there was evil! I am aren't I? TOUGH, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out more!**

**Hi, yamiyugi23 here! Did I do a good chapter? I hope by doing this chapter for ****wrestecw23 has helped him out and given him ideas!**

**Your ideas are welcome, to help use with the development of this story.**

**Hopefully, next chapter it will be wrestecw23 as author and me (yamiyugi23) as the Beta again. I hope I did the same good enough level of work for you!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews!**

**So, what do you think? Any good?**

**  
AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!**


	14. Boyfriend's for Anita?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.**

**Crossing paths chapter 14**

_Last time_

_Anita and Harry shared guilty glances at each other before giving each other the strength to answer the two master vampire's questions. Anita decided that she would go first; it would give Harry enough time to get himself mentally repaired enough. _

_  
__"Well, it's like this you see…"Anita began talking._

_  
__This time_

"Well, it's like this you see…"Anita began talking but was stopped by a load of harsh coughs.

Jean-Claude and Harry tried to make sure that Anita was alright. Asher went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of orange juice, put them down on the counter side and closed the fridge door. He then put a curly whirly straw (Yay, a pain to clean but create to use!) in the opened cans and walked over to Anita and Harry, giving them a can of orange juice each.

Anita and Harry took a sip of orange juice though the straw in it.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Jean-Claude

Anita and Harry had almost finished taking their first sip of their drink when Jean-Claude asked this question, causing them to also most chock on their drink and they looked at each other in shock.

"Err, No I don't" replied Anita when she finally came out of her shock from the question.

"Then it seems that you are in need of one. You protect so many people; you need someone to look after you. Hummm I wonder? Well maybe I and Asher could find you one. What do you think of that then Anita?" asked Jean-Claude.

Anita did not give Jean-Claude a reply as she was still in shock about what they were talking about. Was Jean-Claude actually going to try to get her a boyfriend?

During her thoughts, the males in the room had taken her silence as a yes, she needed a boyfriend.

"Don't worry Anita!" a determined Harry said "I will make sure to keep them in line and I'll make sure that the possible boyfriend martial for you to see is what you want and I'll make sure you have a good selection to chose from. Also, I'll make sure that Jean-Claude and Asher won't go too hard on them."

"Well that sounds like a good idea" Asher said, putting his bit in "I personally hope that they all look like our Harry."

Harry and Anita looked at each other in shock, with their bottom jaw on the floor (like in anime and manga says yamiyugi23) and drinks all but forgotten.

"Oh there's just one peace of news to be mentioned" says Jean-Claude, getting everyone's attention "You know Ron and Hermione have liked each other for a long time now? Well they are now a couple and have decided to spend some quality time together."

"About time, they've been at it since they first meet each other on the train to Hogwarts in their first year" Harry says while shaking his head.

Everyone's thoughts at this moment of time were:

'A boyfriend for Anita? And Ron and Hermione a couple? Wonder how it's going to go for them? And what chaos will happen because of it'

**Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?**

**  
****AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!**


	15. boyfreind hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Anita Blake or harry potter, or have any rights or make any money, I only own this story plot that I have made up.

Crossing paths chapter 15

Last time

"About time, they've been at it since they first meet each other on the train to Hogwarts in their first year" Harry says while shaking his head.

Everyone's thoughts at this moment of time were.

A few nights pass

"How have things change asks Harry."

**It seems like we were all first years and going to Hogwarts for the first time only just yesterday.**

**They are look at Harry (as they all ready know about this.)**

**They then ask Anita her things she wants in a boyfriend.**

"**Well he must be good looking and hansom a bit like Jean-Claude".**

**Asher is shocked **

"**So Anita there is a list of things we need.**

**What kind of eye colour are you?**

"**Blue Anita says."**

**And hair?**

"**Short she says."**

**And tall or small?**

"**Small she laughs."**

**And what about personality?**

"**Any will do."**

**They all look at her and say we may just have one for you.**

**Hi every one! So, what do you think? Any good?**

**  
****AN/: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review and rate!**


End file.
